


Devout in the Streets, Debauched in the Sheets

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Catholic school boy!kink, D/s understones, Dom!Michael, Established Relationship, Gadreel is a little shit, M/M, Mentions of priest!kink, Slight Blasphemy, Sub!Gadreel, Uniform!Kink, law student!Michael, occasional mentioned Dom!Gadreel, occasional mentioned sub!Michael, school boy!kink, security guard!Gadreel, sex mention, some aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Gadreel’s got a kink. And Michael knows it. And uses it to his advantage. A lot.





	Devout in the Streets, Debauched in the Sheets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Askatosch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askatosch/gifts), [YouCantKeepMeDown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/gifts).



> Okay, so this is kind of based on my outfit from December 30, 2017, where I did an accidental Michael cosplay, with and without a sweater. In talking with @askatosch, I mentioned it was like Catholic school boy!Michael (with sweater) verses Mafia prince!Michael (without sweater). To which he says “Maybe the mafia prince as a school boy kink”. And I nearly snorted out pomegranate soda at that. THEN @spnyoucantkeepmedown said “I want to see a Michael/Gadreel to this.” And this idea wouldn’t leave my head. So here it is. And this is dedicated to both of them. Thank you, talented art friend and German girlfriend respectively :p  
> Title is taken from an ask game I did where I asked for people’s assumptions about me and they said that I must be ‘Devout in the Streets, Debauched in the Sheets’. And it fit Michael in this. So yeah.

Gadreel Penikett is not ashamed to admit that he has a specific kink. In fact, many men share this same kink, except for a different gender. And no one personifies this kink than his boyfriend, Michael Milton, in the fall, winter, and spring. 

That kink is the Catholic schoolboy look. 

Most men admit that they’ll chase after a girl wearing stadium pumps patterned like saddle shoes, knee high socks or those ankle socks with the lace, a plaid skirt and a white button down with a cardigan thrown over it. Michael- and, Gadreel would assume, for other men who like the same kink on boys- does a different variation. Black loafers or Oxfords, black slacks with a black belt. White button down shirt. A sweater vest, especially in grey or black. A simple tie, usually black and white plaid. And because it’s Michael Milton, and his boyfriend feels like  _ no  _ outfit is complete without some accessories, always pairs a simple white and gold watch and oftentimes his honor society pins along the collar of the button down. 

God, it makes Gadreel’s blood run hot and south, and Michael  _ knew  _ what he was doing whenever he walked into their shared kitchen during breakfast wearing such an outfit. It was a typical ‘law school’ outfit, but it still never failed to quicken Gadreel’s breath as he ate, made breakfast, or read the newspaper. 

Michael would play up the innocence act, but they both knew better. The slacks he typically wore hugged his ass a little tighter; the button down’s top button was never done. Gadreel swears Michael hides a tube of mascara so the normally beautiful lashes would be extra gorgeous to frame his deep jade eyes. 

It’s not like Michael didn’t have his own version of an outfit kink; his was Gadreel’s security guard uniform. Everything from the khakis to the light blue button down, Michael knowing that underneath that there was Kevlar; the fact that the black belt always held keys, a radio, a gun holster, and a place for extra bullets. Sometimes, if Gadreel was working the night shift and alone, he also had handcuffs on his belt. It aroused him just as much to see Gadreel in that outfit as much as he knows it arouses Gadreel when he wears what Gadreel nicknamed ‘Devout in the Streets’. 

Their roles in the bedroom never seemed to change, however, even when Michael was acting as innocent as he could (and he’s had years of experience, being his father’s ‘golden child’ in terms of academics and the like, even if he knew Lucifer was the favorite, he still had to be the ‘good son’). 

Michael may be a bottom, but a submissive one he was not. He was more liable to handcuff his boyfriend to the bed and use him as a living dildo than to be the one submitting to the bondage. And Gadreel loved it, absolutely loved it. Loved that even when Michael was a seemingly innocent man (“I’m not tempting you, Gadreel. Perhaps you should turn to your Bible and meditate on your sins” was a favorite phrase of Michael’s when his boyfriend would accuse him of tempting him in the outfit), he was actually a master of dominance. Gadreel welcomed it, craved it even. 

That’s not to say that they don’t switch up their roles every now and again. Maybe once every other month, Michael would allow Gadreel to be the Dominant in the bedroom. And Gadreel could be cruel when he was in charge. Michael allowed a shudder to run through him as he thought about the last time Gadreel was in control. He’s not sure if he’s ever been denied orgasm for so long, or have his ass be that sore between the spanking or the amount of times Gadreel fucked him, as it was an all day play day. And Michael loved it. 

They preferred their normal dynamic, and as Michael thought, a small smirk came onto his face, just as Gadreel entered the room with sandwiches. 

“I know that smirk,” his boyfriend said, walking over to where Michael was and kissing his forehead. “What are you thinking about?” 

Michael hummed as Gadreel kissed his forehead. “Thinking about the next time we scene,” he murmured lowly. 

“Oh? What are you planning, green eyes?” Gadreel asked, sitting down next to him. 

“A surprise,” Michael said mysteriously. “Nothing outside our limits or something we have to discuss beforehand, the usual stuff. Just a different order.” 

Gadreel squinted. “You’re thinking about using that Catholic school boy outfit again, aren’t you?” he accused. 

“You  _ like  _ that on me, Gad,” Michael laughed, crawling onto Gadreel’s lap and rocking his hips down. 

“You’re going to be the death of me, Michael Milton,” Gadreel groaned, rocking his hips up and resting his large hands on Michael’s slender hips. 

“Mmm, yes, death by orgasm or lack thereof, provided by your sexy as fuck boyfriend,” Michael drawled. “My heart is bleeding for you.” 

Gadreel laughed and leaned in for a slow, sweet kiss with Michael. “Can part of that next scene involve wrapping my hands around your pretty throat?” he whispered against Michael’s lips. 

“Maybe,” Michael murmured back, nipping Gadreel’s lower lip. “If you behave.” 

Gadreel lowered his pale eyes, peeking up through his lashes. “I’m always good for you, Sir,” he murmured. “But it did get me thinking about something.” 

“What?” Michael asked, content to ignore the sandwiches and his homework for now. 

“If you were dressed up like the innocent Catholic school boy we both know you aren’t,” Gadreel hummed, “and I was dressed up like a priest.” 

Michael arched an elegant eyebrow. “And where, exactly, would you be getting said outfit?” he asked lowly. 

Gadreel smirked. “What’s not to say I don’t already have it?” he asked. 

Michael gave it consideration. “Maybe the next time I sub for you,” he said. “I think that that would work better.” 

“Or,” Gadreel countered, “a scene of our usual variety, where the seemingly innocent boy tempts his priest into fucking him over the desk.” 

Michael gave a low purr at that thought. “Maybe,” he hummed. “Both are delicious scenarios.” He felt himself harden in his slacks and groaned. “Tell me you’re as hard as I am,” he said. 

“Definitely. Just even  _ thinking  _ about your tight ass in those slacks makes me hot under the collar,” Gadreel said with a moan. 

“Good,” Michael said, reaching down to undo Gadreel’s belt, “Because I want you to fuck me into this couch,  _ boy. _ ” 

Gadreel let a soft whimper out at the command. “Yes, Sir,” he whispered. 

“Oh, and Gad? You’re not allowed to cum until I say. Even after I have had mine. Do you understand?” Michael smirked, already seeing the glaze of submission cast over Gadreel’s eyes. 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Good boy,” Michael praised, making short work of Gadreel’s belt and zipper. 

 

It was while they were in the bathtub two hours later, soaking in a mixture of rose and chamomile, Gadreel nestled between Michael’s legs and in his arms, that Gadreel started laughing. 

“What is it?” Michael asked with a smile, running a wet hand through the blond locks of his boyfriend. 

“Do you ever realize that every time we talk about us scening, even if it’s just planning, we end up fucking like rabbits in the living room?” Gadreel chuckled lazily.

Michael laughed softly. “No, I hadn’t realized. Astute observation.” He kissed the shell of Gadreel’s ear. “Although, I certainly don’t mind being fucked by you over every inch of the apartment.” 

“We did, when we first moved in,” Gadreel laughed. “And each time we got a new piece of furniture, we had to ‘christen’ it.” 

Michael smirked. “And that’s a tradition I never want to give up,” he said. 

“It’s my favorite,” Gadreel hummed. “Besides the whole ‘devout in the streets’ look.” 

Michael splashed his boyfriend. “It’s a normal outfit!” he insisted. 

“Mike, ask any man on planet Earth what their favorite outfit on a girl is, and eight out of ten will say the schoolgirl outfit, and that outfit is the male equivalent,” Gadreel groaned. 

“So you’re saying that I should get a plaid skirt and knee highs and Mary Janes?” Michael joked. 

“I like the loafers and slacks just fine,” Gadreel laughed, twisting his head to kiss Michael sweetly. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Gadreel,” Michael hummed, kissing his boyfriend back. “Now, relax, I rode you hard earlier.” 

“I’ll say,” Gadreel grunted, “You came twice on my dick before allowing me to cum.” 

“And you enjoyed it, fun was had by all,” Michael laughed. “Now, relax. We’ll get out in a bit and eat.” 

 

“Angel?” Gadreel asked, holding something behind his back as he approached his boyfriend, who was staring intensely at his laptop like it held the secrets to the universe. Michael was currently wearing the outfit that Gadreel loved so much, except the sweater vest and the button down sleeves were rolled up to reveal tanned, muscular forearms, and the tie was loose. 

“Mmm?” Michael hummed in acknowledgement. 

“I got you a present,” Gadreel said shyly.

“Did you now?” Michael smiled, saving his homework before looking up at Gadreel. “What’d you get me, baby?” 

Gadreel handed over a gift bag to Michael, his smile less shy and a little bit more mischievous. 

Michael took note of the facial expression change as he took the bag and opened it, pulling out a black T shirt. The saying across the front made him realize why Gadreel was smiling so mischievously. 

In bright white letters, the shirt read  _ Devout in the Streets, Debauched in the Sheets _ . Above the D in  _ Devout  _ there was a halo; the  _ s  _ at the end of  _ Sheets _ had devil horns and a tail to finish it off. 

Michael laughed softly, looking over at his boyfriend, whose grin was positively wicked. “You chose the day I was wearing this outfit to give this to me, didn’t you?” he accused. 

Gadreel nodded, not seeming one bit sorry for his actions, even though they both know he’d pay for his cheekiness later. 

“Gad, I can’t wear this out of the house,” he lamented. 

“Yes, you can,” Gadreel hummed. “Lucifer’s got one Sam gave him that says  _ angel in the streets, devil in the sheets.  _ And he wears his all the time.” 

Michael sighed and shook his head. “Thank you, Gadreel,” he said with a warm smile. “But you know you’re going to pay for this, right?” 

“Oh, I certainly hope so, Sir,” Gadreel smirked. 

“I hope you don’t have to sit down a lot tomorrow,” Michael hummed, raising his brow. 

Gadreel whined before coming over to sit by his boyfriend. “Do you like it?” 

“Of course I do,” Michael smiled. “It fits.” He kissed Gadreel’s temple. “I just need to punish my little sub for the cheek. Outside of scening purposes, I think I’ll wear this to class one day.” 

Gadreel laughed warmly, resting his head on Michael’s lap. Michael smiled and ran his fingers through Gadreel’s hair. 

“Rest, baby,” Michael whispered, “Because you’re not going to get much later.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
